


S1GHT

by PeregrineWilliams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineWilliams/pseuds/PeregrineWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dumb drabble thing written long before Terezi regained her sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S1GHT

GC: H3Y K4RK4T?

Karkat Vantas heard the familiar ping of a new message on Trollian sound from his husktop. He got up with a grunt from the couch, pausing his romcom. He had already seen it a billion times but it was one of the few he had actually managed to capatulogue before his whole freaking planet had blown up. It provided some comfort and what little entertainment he could get after being stuck on this meteor for over a year. He hoped whoever it was had a good enough reason to distract him from this fine piece of cinema.

Oh who was he kidding anything would be more interesting than this crap.

He saw the teal text and took a moment to be surprised.

CG: WHAT.

CG: I PAUSED MY ROMCOM FOR THIS. IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT.

He waited for the teal text to appear again. It didn’t.

CG: TEREZI?

Still nothing.

CG: OKAY I’M SORRY I’M A STUPID BULGE LICKER.

CG: WHAT DO YOU NEED.

CG: COME ON TEREZI WHAT IS IT.

GC: COULD YOU COM3 H3R3

Karkat blinked.

CG: *HERE* WHERE?

CG: CAN TOWN?

GC: MY R3SP1T3BLOCK

CG: OKAY.

CG: BE RIGHT THERE.

He sighed off and made his way briskly down the hallway to the door with the Pyrope insignia, trying his best not to wrench the door open in his haste.

“What’s going on? What happened? Are you oka-“

He stopped when he saw absolutely nothing out of place in the room, the troll girl lying calmly on her couch in her pyjamas, hugging a pillow to her chin. What was different was the lack of the seemingly-never absent toothy grin on her face.

“I’m okay. Can I talk to you about something? Sometimes I just… think about stuff.”

He stood for a moment in the doorway then took a seat on the couch beside her, trying to calm himself down and refraining from making any ‘witty’ remarks at the look on her face. “What kind of stuff?”

“Seeing stuff.”

He forced himself to sit quietly and wait for her to continue. She had been the one to listen to all his stupid rantings before when he just needed someone to rant at, so it was the least he could do now when she wanted to talk.

She let out a long sigh. “I just… I wouldn’t trade being blind for sight ever. It’s fun being able to smell and taste all these delicious things in a way that no one else could possibly understand, and it even gives me an advantage in some situations. It’s also a reminder of my lusus, since she helped me through it from the beginning and taught me how to do all this stuff. It’s been kind of lonely, since she died, because even though she wasn’t really there I could always feel her presence in my mind and now it’s just… empty.”

She hugged the pillow tighter, her sightless eyes turned away from him. “Sorry. What I’m trying to say is, there are some things I do regret not being able to see though.”

“Like what?”

“People mostly. Like you for instance. I’ve never seen you, Karkat. I don’t know what you look like. I saw Aradia and Tavros and Vriska and Nepeta before the accident, because they FLARPed with me, but I never saw you.” She reached up to poke his cheek. “I know what colours you are, and how tall you are, and what you’re shaped like, and how nubby your horns are, but that’s it really. I can’t see the details of your face. If I gained my sight back I wouldn’t be able to recognise you. I don’t know what you look like, Karkat. I know it’s silly and stupid but it bothers me sometimes.”

She flopped down on his lap with another sigh. After a moment’s hesitation Karkat tentatively rested a hand on her head, stroking her hair until he felt her relax a bit. He chewed his lip, deciding whether to propose his idea or not.

“You… You can see details better when you lick things, right?”

“Yeah. … _Oh.”_

He folded his arms to his chest and tried in vain to stop the flush on his cheeks. “I guess you can if you want. Just this once.”

She sat up and ‘looked’ at him, her face turned slightly to the side as she took a long breath through her snout. He avoided her sightless gaze awkwardly until she leaned in and took either side of his face in her hands. He closed his eyes and braced for the worst.

The slimy sensation started on his cheek and traveled up over his eyelid to the front of his thinkpan. He shuddered and heard her just giggle. “Mmm. You’re very red Karkles.”

He opened his eyes to glare at her and realised how very close her face was. He shut them as she came in again for another pass, on the other cheek this time. At least she had her grin back. He sat there grimacing as his face was thoroughly coated in saliva. She giggled again. “Come on Karkles I want to see your smile.”

“I never smi-“

He froze as her tongue traced his mouth, breath catching in his throat. She stopped too, tongue just brushing his upper lip. His heart was suddenly beating very fast. His mouth was still slightly parted from his last words, and after a moment’s hesitation he slowly pushed his own tongue through the gap in his teeth. Terezi’s found it immediately and snaked around it, probably savouring its bright red colour. Then all at once his lips were mashed against hers and her tongue was demanding deeper access. He obliged, and soon the serated teeth in both their jaws were moving in unison, both taking care not to cut. That is until she started giggling again and nipped the corner of his mouth. Karkat grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, kissing her hungrily. Her arms went up around his neck, pushing him flat to the couch. She broke away after a while and nuzzled her face into his neck.

“Thank-you,” she said softly. “And thanks for listening. I don’t even know how you managed to do that. You can go back to your romcom now.”

“No.”

“What? Why?”

“Because-” he huffed. “Because I pity you!” His breath hitched, realising what he had just said. He felt his face heat up again. “I mean, yeah. I do okay? And you said you get kind of lonely sometimes so I’m staying. I don’t care if you pity the Dave human or whatever - okay I do care - but whether you do or not I only pity you and sorry for before because I never actually hated you and I realise that now but you’re just so infuriating sometimes and I actually like that too an-mnghffagh”

She shoved the pillow in his face, laughing toothily. “Shut up, idiot. I _know_ that. I was just waiting for _you_ to figure it out.”

“Mmmghffrr?!”

“And Dave is my best friend, like how Sollux is yours. We’re not flushed, we just like to have fun flirting sometimes. I was hanging out with him a lot because I was tired of your stupid confusing black flirting attempts and trying to give you time to sort it out on your own.”

“Mrrrghfrrrgh!!”

“Now that that’s all sorted out, I’m going to sleep on your chest because I’m tired and you’re comfy and smell nice and there’s no sopor left anyways. Also your face is just as adorable as I imagined.”

“Arghmmfgh.”

“Sorry, ‘adorabloodthirsty’ then.”

She kept the pillow over his mouth and snuggled into him. He could only glare at her and let out a muffled sigh. He wrapped an arm around her waist again and held out his other hand in a half heart shape. She grinned, eyes still closed, and reached out her hand to form the other half of the heart.


End file.
